pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/any Enraged Volley Hero
This is baed. 08:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :no u [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Replace EL with BHA and it's good for HM dungeons. Good way to spread splinter and shutdown caster bosses tuukka ::We're probably better off making Build:R/any_Infuriating_Heat_Ranger the optional Elite build (because it's already vetted). Maybe we should just do that, make some more room for additional optionals (including Beast Mastery, Command, etc.), rename that build to R/any Volley Ranger, and delete this? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to disagree. Basically for the same reason we have different PVP ranger builds per elite. Elite skill drastically changes the role of this build and actually only a few of them are viable for (bow)ranger in PvE (BHA, IH, Barrage). We already have a ranger build for IH and Barrage. Using a pet actually provides some synergy with daze, although usually wanding is sufficient tuukka ::::The pet is primarily for the damage and DW in this build. This also isn't PvP, so having optional Elites really isn't a big deal, and even in PvP, sure the "play style" is different, but those builds don't mention "play style", just what to use the Elite for; every other skill has the same use. PvX doesn't teach you how to play GW. Also, because this is a Hero bar, the only thing you need to say about Usage is "Set the Hero to Guard". Players would run Barrage or Volley+Serpent's Quickness(+Elite), but Heroes don't spam Barrage or Volley as often as they could, and this can't afford to split into Wilderness, anyway. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: In that case i'd suggest moving attributes around: Beast mastery 12+1+1, Marksmanship 11+1 and Expertise 8+1 and move to testing. The build is as good as it's going to get with EL. T u u k k a ::::::You've already hit the breakpoints for Scavenger Strike's Energy gain and Feral Aggression's additional damage. It doesn't really matter, though. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 11:11, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Does better damage like that than with high marksmanship and this build is about damage, so i don't see why not :E T u u k k a things wrong with this build: 1) interrupts are bad in high level PvE 2) bow DPS is a joke 3) no way to apply your own conditions for scavenger strike 4) you have no skills that use a lot of energy for scavenger strike to fuel. I'd make a bar that's R/P with: barbed spear, maiming spear, apply poison, enraged lunge, scavenger strike, feral aggression, comfort animal, res skill of choice [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 07:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :It does have a spammable condition, deep wound. Necromas 07:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Volley is for your other Heroes that take Splinter Weapon (and other buffs). Bow DPS with Volley is higher than Spear DPS. Also, see Build:R/any_Barrage_Ranger and Build:R/any_Infuriating_Heat_Ranger for interrupts. If this build didn't have them, it would definitely be trashed by everyone else. Should I make Scavenger Strike optional, though? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:41, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Heroes are dumb with Scavenger Strike. They use it regardless of a condition being present or not. I also notice that they sometimes cancel one pet attack into the other before even getting to the foe, wasting a use. I saw Enraged Lunge used, then Scavenger Strike used immediately after, and no DW appeared. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 19:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::That'll be a problem. Could I drop it for Sloth Hunter's Shot, or would that be too Energy-intensive? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC)